


Together, Always

by MalcolmReynolds



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Multipython, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Viperbug, Vipermouse, Vipernette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmReynolds/pseuds/MalcolmReynolds
Summary: A series of Tumblr Prompts with a variety of Lukanette Pairings, each chapter is a standalone. They were supposed to be short, little 250 word scenes, but so far they're all over 500 words. You can also catch them all under my username on Tumblr, LivreVer.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 47
Kudos: 63





	1. Caught in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the prompt "You look better in my clothes than I do" and is for the pairing Lukanette

Marinette stood shivering in the gazebo of the park, utterly drenched from the unexpected downpour. Her white shirt clung to her, and no matter how much she stretched her jacket, she’d grown since she had first bought it, and there was no way it was going to button. She had taken the jacket off to hold over her head as she ran for cover, thinking that it would offer her some layer of protection from the elements, but the fickle wind gusts proved too much as they whirled around blowing water at her from all sides.  
She was supposed to be meeting her friends at the park, but having failed to check the weather report, had not brought an umbrella. She slumped, eyes closed, back against the wall of the gazebo as she shivered, trying to figure out what to do next. It wasn’t a particularly chilly day, but the wind and her soaked clothing made it feel much colder than it was. 

A soft chuckle sounded from across the enclosure, and Marinette’s eyes popped open, not realizing the place was occupied in her mad dash to get inside. A soft melody played on the guitar the other occupant was lazily plucking brought a smile to Marinette’s face. 

“Luka! I didn’t know you… what are you… how are you doing? Did you get caught in the rain, too?”

Luka set his guitar aside and stood, walking over to where Marinette was seated, the rain dripping off of her forming a small lake around her. He only had a few drops of rain on his own clothes as he shook his head. “I was out playing in the park but headed for cover when the rain picked up. I made it inside just before the skies opened up. 

Trying to smile up at him, but teeth chattering too hard, Marinette settled for taking the hand he extended to her. “I was supposed to be meeting my friends here. I hope none of them got caught in the downpour.”

Shrugging one shoulder, Luka smiled softly. “I know Juleka and Rose were spending the morning with Alix. They probably just stayed there.” 

Marinette nodded and a shiver racked her body. Luka’s eyes went wide. “You’re freezing! Let’s get you out of those wet clothes!” 

Eyes huge, a bright blush crept up Marinette’s cheeks, and Luka choked. “Oh, no. Not like that. Here. Wear my sweatshirt. It’s warm enough when you’re dry.” Quickly, Luka shucked out of his sweatshirt and jacket, offering them to Marinette. 

She dropped her sodden jacket, and wrapped the hoodie around her, before zipping it up. Quickly, Marinette pulled her wet t-shirt over her head, the hoodie helping maintain her modesty. Luka felt his mouth go dry as her shirt hit the floor with a squelch. He retrieved both the shirt and jacket from the floor, stepping over to the edge of the structure to wring them out before spreading them out over the bench to allow them the opportunity to dry. 

Turning back to Marinette, he saw her standing there, in his jacket, sleeves rolled up, her hair out of its customary pigtails as she squeezed the water from her hair. Neither had said much since Marinette had come barreling into the gazebo, and Luka racked his brain to find the right words to say. 

“You look better in my clothes than I do.”

The words popped out unbidden, but he wasn’t going to take them back, and he smiled softly at her as she looked up at him, eyes wide and cheeks pink. She took a step towards him, then two, standing on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. He turned his head to apologize, just as she moved in for the kiss, and her mouth landed on his, instead. 

The soft sigh he made was completely involuntary, but it stopped her from pulling back, and when his hand came to rest gently at her waist, she melted into his arms. While the rain continued to pound down around them, they snuggled together in the gazebo, talking and kissing, neither aware of the increasingly frequent messages arriving on Marinette’s phone, starting with the one half an hour before she got caught in the rain, “Hey, Girl! It looks like rain, so we’re gonna meet at Alix’s instead.”

It wasn’t until Luka’s phone vibrated in his pocket with a worried message from Juleka that Marinette was missing that either of them even bothered to check the chat blowing up Marinette’s phone. She checked with Luka, then snapped a picture of the two of them, her wearing Luka’s hoodie with the caption, “Sorry, I got distracted.” Then turned off her phone to the onslaught of messages that was sure to bring. Luka got a single “Gross” from Juleka, and Marinette could feel the laughter rumbling in his chest. She dropped her phone back in her purse and turned back to Luka, smiling as he dipped his head towards hers once again.


	2. A Knight in Holey Jeans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is sick of her friends attempts at matchmaking, and takes advantage of a sudden distraction.
> 
> For the prompt "quick, kiss me"

Stealthily, Marinette eased back from the edge of the crowd. She was thrilled to be at the open air concert, but if she had to be a part of any more of Alya’s matchmaking schemes, she was going to scream. She knew her friend meant well, but Marinette was sure in her decision to get over Adrien. Sometimes she did slip up, but she knew in her heart that the timing wasn’tright for the two of them. Marinette needed to be his friend first, and she couldn’t do that if Alya kept forcing her into “romantic” scenarios that just put her on edge.  
She’d intentionally dropped something, tossed it really, a little way off to the right of the group, and had stepped over to pick it up. The move had taken her close to someone else’s blanket, and she’d started up an idle conversation with them, meaningless chitchat about the band and the weather until her friends were no longer paying her any attention. She waved a hand at her new friends and stepped away in the opposite direction from the people she came with. Repeating the move several times, Marinette could no longer see her friends from where she stood, too many bodies separating her from her party. 

She stood at the back of the crowd, that milled about, waiting for the show to begin. People were still streaming in, and Marinette used the swirl and confusion to slip away completely. She was loathe to miss the concert, Jagged Stone was the surprise guest, a fact that she knew only because she’d designed his outfit for the show. 

Now that she had successfully lost her group, Marinette breathed a sigh of relief, but then internally started to panic about where she was going to sit. She’d left the blanket she brought with her behind… her friends were sitting on it after all, and it would be suspicious if she’d started to gather it up. Her eyes were darting back and forth, and she considered texting Jagged to see if he needed any last minute alterations,just so she had somewhere to be, when a hand reached over and lightly gripped her shoulder.  
“Marinette! Did you get separated from your group? I can text Juleka and see where they are if you’d like.”

Luka’s gentle voice in her ear soothed her nerves even before she registered what he was saying. She half turned, smiling up at him, eyes round as she noted the phone in his hand. 

“Please don’t. You can let her know I’m fine, but I couldn’t keep hanging out with them.” She sighed, and Luka looked at her through hooded eyes, his expression soft.  
“Did you want to come sit with us?” Luka waved his hand indicating a group of people who were waiting for him.

Marinette smiled up at him, nodding gratefully. As they made their way to an empty spot, she found that Luka’s quiet and gentle support had her telling him everything. From even before they had flown to New York up until today, Alya refused to believe that Marinette was over Adrien. She told him that there was another boy who was starting to have a hold on her heart. Unable to meet his eyes or control the blush that bloomed on her cheeks as her words tumbled unchecked, Marinette chewed on her lower lip as she peeked at him through her lashes. 

The glance he gave her was questioning, but they were immediately interrupted by one of Luka’s friends, Louis, who dragged them into conversation. Luka had the forethought to text Juleka, telling her that Marinette had got lost, but was with him and fine. His phone pinged with the sound of an incoming message, and when he checked it, he swore.  
He held the phone out to show Marinette his sister’s message saying that Alya was coming to find Marinette and bring her back. As Marinette’s eyes darted around nervously, Luka shrugged out of his sweatshirt, and old one from one of his favorite bands, and handed it to Marinette. She pulled it over her head, breathing in the smell of citrus and cedar, that unique combination that belonged to Luka, and she couldn’t help the soft blush and even softer smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth. 

He grinned at her, and helped her roll up the sleeves. “This will help hide you from anyone looking for your pink shirt.” Unable to help the smirk that played across his face at her delighted laugh, Luka just rolled with it and angled his body so that someone would have to look around him to see her. 

Thinking for a moment, he leaned across to Marinette’s other side and snatched Louis’s ever present hunter green beanie off of his head. He pulled it down over his own hair, hiding the blue tips and rendering him less recognizable. Louis pouted for a moment, and then suggested Marinette let her own hair down, her signature style making her instantly recognizable. 

Snorting to herself, as if at a private joke, Marinette tugged the bands out of her hair. She glanced over and froze as she saw Alya close, but looking in another direction. “Quick, kiss me. Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable.”

“Yes, they do.” But Luka still let Marinette pull him in and gently press a soft kiss to his mouth. He sighed, and lifted a hand to cup her cheek, deepening the kiss, which lasted until well after Alya had passed by. Pulling apart, Luka dropped his forehead to hers, and blushed along with Marinette as they realized the cheers from his friends were for them, and not the first band preparing to take the stage. 

Luka just grinned at Marinette, who shrugged, and tugged him back down to her again. Meeting Jagged later that afternoon, as Marinette dragged him backstage to talk with the star was a distant second amazing thing that had happened that day. Once he’d floated back to the Liberty after dropping Marinette at home, Luka pulled out his guitar and a notepad, scribbling furiously as the notes just poured from his guitar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you name the movie I quoted???


	3. A Day in the Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukanette domestic fluff. There is nudity (of a toddler) and implied fun times, but is completely appropriate for the rating.
> 
> For the prompts: “shut up before I kiss you.” and “I thought your laugh was the prettiest sound in the world. I was wrong, it’s your moans.”

The pounding of tiny footsteps down the hallway was her only warning before the body crashed into the back of her legs. The warning had been enough, and Marinette had braced her hands against the counter in front of her before her daughter made contact.

“Mama! Mama! Mama!” Two-year-old Harmony was _mostly_ dry and completely naked. She heard Luka swear softly in the bathroom, and then a thunk and a splash, and she scooped her wayward daughter up in her arms as she returned her to the bathroom. 

Luka was scooping out of the bathtub the bottle of lavender-scented lotion that supposedly would calm their tiny terror down enough to help her sleep. Both he and the floor were completely soaked, and Marinette giggled as she hovered in the doorway, shooing her daughter towards her father. Her own clothes were now damp and she plucked at them from where they clung to her chest. 

As Harmony tried to escape again, her father was able to snag her before she got too far. “Keep that up and I’m gonna kiss you,” he threatened her, mock growling. 

Harmony squealed and wiggled out of his grip, but Luka wrapped an arm around her waist, before dropping two small kisses on her round toddler belly before blowing a loud wet raspberry. The pint-sized giggles that erupted from her had Marinette smiling down at the pair of them, before she grabbed the lotion, and rubbed it into her daughter’s skin, while Luka held the increasingly slippery toddler still.

An hour later when Harmony had been wrestled into her pajamas and laid down in bed, Marinette was cleaning up the kitchen. After he had sung Harmony a lullaby (or seven) Luka joined his wife in the kitchen, grabbing a cloth to wipe down the counters and kitchen table. Marinette tried to shoo him out of the kitchen. “You tamed the beast tonight, I’ve got this.” 

Ignoring her, Luka continued to help her clean, and Marinette grinned up at him. “You really don’t have to do this, you know.”

Waggling his eyebrows at her, Luka crossed the kitchen to where Marinette stood at the sink, elbow deep in the soapy water. With a completely different growl than the one he used on his daughter earlier, he put his hands on Marinette’s waist. “Shut up before I kiss you.” 

He dipped his head to her neck and started dropping open-mouthed kisses along the length of her neck. She moaned softly and tilted her head giving him better access. Had her eyes been open, she would have noticed the wicked grin he gave her, right before he blew a raspberry right where her neck joined her shoulder. 

Marinette squealed then immediately muffled it, giggling as she smacked soapy wet hands against her husband’s head. She felt, rather than heard, his responding chuckle, and pushed him off of her long enough to snatch up a cloth to dry her hands on. She used it to wipe the bubbles off of his face, and Luka took the opportunity to pull her against him, capturing her lips. 

She struggled against him, laughing, but he lifted her off the ground as easily as he had done to their wayward child. “I love your laugh. I always have.” He started towards their bedroom, and Marinette tossed the cloth in the general direction of the counter before wrapping her arms around his neck. As he approached their bedroom door, Luka shifted Marinette in his arms so that she could wrap her legs around him, and he wouldn’t run the risk of hitting her head against the doorframe. He cringed internally as he thought of the first time he’d done that (the second time it was her feet) before Marinette suggested that they switch positions if he insisted on carrying her.

He used her backside to push the door closed, pressing her up against it and rocking his body into hers. She just laughed as he kissed her neck, pushing at his chest. “Bed, Rockstar. The bed is _right there_.”

Laughing, Luka spun them around, and after a few steps, dropped Marinette unceremoniously on the bed. She was giggling as Luka flopped down next to her, sighing. “I love your laugh. For the longest time, I thought it was the most beautiful melody I’d ever heard.”

Marinette quirked an eyebrow at him, a smile softening her face. “Harmony?” she asked, reaching for him, and running her hand over his chest. 

Luka shook his head. ”Nope.” He leaned down and kissed her until they were both breathless. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her on top of him, hands sliding down until they cupped her rear, holding her body against his. He kissed her again, and she moaned into his mouth. 

“That was it.” Luka grinned up at her, once they finally broke apart. “Your moan is my favorite sound.”

She just rolled her eyes at him and shoved him lightly. “Stuff it, Couffaine.”

Waggling his eyebrows at her, he snickered. “With pleasure.”

They were both laughing as Marinette leaned back down to kiss him once again.


	4. Talk to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Don't Lie to Me"
> 
> TW: This chapter contains mentions of (temporary) Major Character Death. Mostly because someone let me write angst.

Ladybug tumbled across the pavement skidding to a stop at Viperion’s feet. He glanced down at her, then checked the immediate area. Seeing no danger, he turned his attention to the woman in red and black, extending a hand to help her up. “It went better this time,” he said by way of greeting

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. “This was better?”

Viperion nodded. “Yeah. You’re conscious and still transformed. It’s _much_ better.”

Sucking in a breath, Ladybug nodded. “Good thing you already knew who was under here, then. Any advice before I throw myself back in?”

A smile tugged at the corner of Viperion’s mouth. “Be careful?”

Shooting him a look every bit as deadly as the lasers on the akuma, Ladybug threw her yo-yo and zipped out of sight. 

Letting out a long breath he didn’t realize he had been holding, Viperion scrubbed shaking hands over his face before deliberately taking a few more steady breaths. Marinette hadn’t just been unconscious the last time she’d landed at his feet; his girlfriend had been dead, and Viperion was the only one who remembered it. Blowing one last calming stream of air out through his mouth, Viperion turned back towards the fight. 

It was always like this. So much happened that only he could recall, although he would rather it be that way than heap one more thing on Ladybug’s shoulders. It had been her and Chat Noir, alone, for the longest time, until the old Guardian of the Miracle Box had given up his duties, passing them along to her, then fleeing the country. He couldn’t really blame the man. It had been in the heat of battle, and he’d been shouldering the burden alone for 175 years, according to Ladybug. 

Not long after Marinette became Guardian, he watched as she started to crumple under the strain. Of course, he hadn’t known the full story then, just that she was Ladybug (a fact that he had never told her), and she very obviously needed help. They’d started dating shortly after she returned from a class trip to New York City, and one day, several months later, when she’d shown up at the _Liberty_ almost two hours after she’d said she would and promptly burst into tears, he’d told that he knew her secret identity, had done for quite some time.

He had also told her that it was fine if she wanted to take a break from him, if his knowing made her uncomfortable, although that was a lie. It wouldn’t have been fine with him, but he would have done it, if that’s what she had needed. Fortunately, she’d swung by his home that night as her alter-ego and handed him the Snake Miraculous, telling him that he should keep it permanently, and inviting him to join her and Chat Noir on patrol that evening. 

That was when things got interesting. Chat had been surprised at Viperion’s appearance, but Ladybug sat the three of them down and told her partner everything. He agreed that it made sense to keep him as a permanent hero, and even to pass the miracle box over to him, making Viperion the new guardian. Viperion had been a little shell shocked when Ladybug handed it over to him, then stepped aside, and told him and Chat Noir to talk. 

Luka was completely overwhelmed as he learned the identity of every team member, although he’d now seen a fair few of them unmasked in scenarios he had reset. It was never as bad, though, as today, when his girlfriend had lain dead at his feet. Fortunately, that reset had been the last, and Ladybug had taken care of the akuma. 

An hour later, Marinette set foot on board the _Liberty_ , looking for Luka. She followed the somewhat dissonant sounds of his guitar, frowning. She found him on the upper deck, hidden from the bank, staring out over Seine without seeing it. Sensing her presence, Luka set his guitar aside and stood to meet her. His hug in greeting was tighter and a little bit more needy than usual, and Marinette squeezed him tighter in response, trying to give him what he needed. 

“Talk to me, Luka.” Marinette pleaded quietly when he finally drew back. “What’s wrong?”

He shook his head, dismissing her concern with a shrug, loathe to add an additional burden to her shoulders. “I’m fine, a little tired after the akuma, that’s all.”

Marinette shot him a disgusted look. “Don’t lie to me, Couffaine.”

He let out a short bark of shocked laughter at how completely she drew on her no-nonsense Ladybug demeanor, but her expression had him sobering quickly. 

“You said that you saw me destransformed and dead. I know if I’d seen you like that I’d be shattered.” She smiled tightly at him, her hand squeezing his forearm. “Plus, your music was off.” Her head tilted towards his guitar.

Chuckling ruefully, Luka looked Marinette over, holding her at arm’s length, a single tear trickling down his cheek. Marinette immediately wrapped her arms around him, sinking to the deck with him as he slumped, sobbing into her shoulder. Carding her fingers through his hair, she just held on to him until his shaking subsided. 

Lifting his head from her shoulder, Luka tried to choke out an apology, but Marinette stopped him before he was able to say a word. “Luka, I love you. I have a job to do, and I am happy to have you by my side, but if it too much, please tell me.” She drew back a little and shook his shoulders. “But you have to talk to me. I’m many things, but a mind reader isn’t one of them.”

“You-you love me?”

Marinette sighed wearily. “That’s your takeaway? Of course I love you, dummy. But you have to talk to me.”

Luka’s eyes were serious, as he looked back at Marinette. “I don’t want to put more worries on your shoulders. I love you too much for that. ”

This time it was Marinette’s eyes that filled with tears. “You love me, too?” She laughed a watery laugh and snuggled herself into his chest. “I don’t want to take the weight off my shoulders just to dump it on yours.” She paused, pulling back and meeting his eyes. “Share the burden?”

He nodded and kissed her. “Just… say that one more time?”

Marinette’s brow furrowed. “Share the burden?”

Luka chuckled. “No, the other thing.”

Grinning, Marinette dropped a kiss on the end of his nose. “I love you, Luka.”

His smile finally broke through in return. “I love you too, Marinette.”

This time, when they kissed, they both felt lighter.


	5. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A combination of two prompts (both featuring Vipermouse/Multipython)
> 
> "My boyfriend/girlfriend would kill us" and "My chapstick is all over your mouth"

Viperion sat on the rooftop waiting for Ladybug to arrive. It was their night to patrol together, and she was running a little late. Viperion smiled to himself as he thought of Ladybug. He had been completely unsurprised when he realized that under the red and black spots was his girlfriend, Marinette. He’d learned her identity when she dropped her transformation in front of him, a reality that he had immediately reset. When she had come to him to take back his miraculous, he had come clean with her. Luka had been surprised when Ladybug didn’t panic as he expected her to, but a smile broke across her face and she threw herself at him, peppering his face with kisses. Luka remembered that makeout session fondly, even two years later. 

Marinette was now seventeen and in her last year of lycee, and Luka was in his second year of college, both too busy to see each other as much as they’d like, but meeting up in the evenings, ostensibly for patrol, but the secret makeouts and conversations took precedent, after a brief sweep of the city. When they were in public, Ladybug tried hard to keep their relationship professional, but the way she jumped on him when she knew they were alone was something that never failed to make him smile.

Viperion turned, hearing footsteps on the roof, half raising himself from his spot against the short wall that surrounded the roof. Instead of the red and black that he expected, he saw a girl in grey and pink. Her hair was piled atop her head in two buns, and a jump rope was lashed around her waist instead of a yo-yo. Frowning momentarily, he met her eyes, luminous shade of blue that couldn’t belong to anyone else, and the frown melted away. He raised one eyebrow at her, as she stepped towards him. She returned his smile with a mischievous one of her own before she placed a hand on his chest. She pushed up on her toes, leaning in towards him, her lips just brushing against his ear. “Tag, you’re it!”

By the time he’d fought down the shiver that her breathy voice in his ear had given him, she was disappearing from sight over the next building. He took a deep breath before chasing after her, Multimouse’s laughter floating back over her shoulder, reeling him in. Ten breathless minutes later, she had slowed enough for him to tackle her to the rooftops. He cradled her head as they fell, and this time her breath in his ear was fast and her smile soft.

Rolling so that he wasn’t crushing her, Viperion pulled Multimouse up, and sat, cradling her in his lap. When their lips met, Multimouse’s fingers tunneled into his hair, and Viperion forgot all about everything else. When she finally let him go, they were both breathing heavily, and this time it wasn’t from the exertion of the chase. 

Multimouse smiled up at Viperion, running one gloved finger across his mouth. “My lipgloss is all over your lips.” 

Viperion’s answering grin widened even as his tongue darted out to lick his lips. “Strawberry. My favorite.” His eyes grew hot as he leaned closer, and his voice dropped an octave. “Did you wear this just for me, Little Mouse?”

“Maybe.” Multimouse practically purred as she leaned closer into him. “Is it working?”

“Maybe.” Viperion imitated Multimouse’s tone. “Maybe I just like it because my girlfriend wears strawberry lip gloss.” He winked at Multimouse, his lips curling into a smirk. 

She pulled him back in, pausing close enough that her lips brushed his as she spoke. “And would your girlfriend approve of us being out here like this?”

He threw back his head and laughed. “No way. She’s a complete hardass. My girlfriend would kill us if she caught us making out when we were supposed to be patrolling.” At Multimouse’s pout, he kept chuckling. “It’s a good thing that I really love that about her.”  
Multimouse closed the distance between them, kissing him hard, her hands back in his hair. When she gave a needy little whine, Viperion brought his hand up to cup her cheek, gently pulling back. Multimouse tried to follow, but his hand on her cheek held her in place. “Do you want to come back to my place?”

Nodding, Multimouse asked for one more kiss ‘just to tide her over’, and Viperion was chuckling as he led her back to his open apartment window.


	6. Borrowed Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt for "You weren't supposed to hear that" for Vipernette where Viperion accidentally crashlands on Marinette's balcony.

Viperion landed silently on Marinette’s balcony, much as he had every day for the past week. The first time had been an accident. His transformation had been about to drop, and he knew that she wasn’t home, as he’d left her and her friends outside the movie theatre to go and help Ladybug. He crashed landed, foot snagging on the railing, putting his hand out and catching Sass just in the nick of time. 

Sass’s belly growled, and Luka looked around for something to feed him. He doubted there would be eggs, but Sass had reassured him that the little kwami could make do with just about anything in a pinch. 

To Luka’s shock, there was a rustling from below him, and Marinette appeared at her trap door. He dove behind a planter, and yelled at her to stay where she was. He apologized quickly at her shocked gasp, and then, dropping his voice in both volume and pitch so she was less likely to recognize it, he explained the situation as best he could. 

Marinette told him not to worry, but to stay where he was. He heard the trapdoor close, and he desperately wanted to ask her why she was home, when he knew he’d left her across town, but also knew that there was no way that _Viperion_ would know that information. Only a few moments later, the trapdoor reopened, and Marinette was throwing a bundle of fabric in his direction, saying that she’d be back in about 10 minutes, once the eggs were boiled. 

After a quick consultation with Sass, Luka informed her that raw was fine, and he heard her hum an agreement. “Make it three minutes then” was all he heard before the skylight closed once again and Marinette disappeared. 

Luka reached out for the material that Marinette had tossed his way: his hoodie that he’d left there for her to fix, at her insistence and a face mask. The hoodie wasn’t his favorite, but he’d been wearing it the other day when it had snagged on something, and Marinette had practically stripped him in order to fix it. He grinned at the memory, and how he had been called into work before she’d been able to finish the embroidery she had insisted on adding, a few musical notes over the left breast. He ran his finger over the stitching now and sighed before slipping on the hoodie, pulling the hood down low over his eyes, and tucking the facemask over his nose and mouth. 

True to her word, Marinette returned just a few minutes later, handing over two eggs to Sass. She chattered as the little kwami ate, explaining that the hoodie belonged to a friend of hers, but it was the only thing she had handy that would fit him, and wanted to make sure he was comfortable and not worried about his identity. Belatedly she introduced herself to him, and he said he had been in the bakery downstairs a few times. That got her chatting about her parents, and the things they had made. By the time Sass was satisfied, Luka had an enormous grin on his face 

Marinette wished him a safe journey home, and let him know that if he ever needed anything, he was welcome to stop by again. 

She teased Viperion when she saw him again the very next night, but when he held out the hoodie and mask to her that he’d transformed while still wearing the night before, she smiled up at him, a slight frown creasing her brow, and asked if he wanted anything to eat.

“No, thank you, I don’t need any eggs tonight.”

Laughter rang out through the evening as Marinette threw back her head. “This is a bakery, we have more than eggs you know,” she teased him. “Would you like something for yourself? We have some leftover macarons and madelines.”

Viperion smiled at that. "Yes, I would love something to eat, then."

Where he had only meant to leave the hoodie and mask on Marinette’s balcony, but he ended up staying nearly two hours, just talking with Marinette. Upon realizing the time, Viperion had stood to leave, but Marinette had caught his wrist. “Will you come back tomorrow?”

Looking down at the hope on her face, Viperion could not tell her no. He smiled softly and nodded. 

He came back not just the next day, but everyday that week, sitting and talking with Marinette. Sometimes she would embroider or knit while he was there, but usually they just talked. A week after she had first caught him on her balcony, he was readying himself to leave, balanced on the railing, when he heard her whisper, “Take care, Luka.”

Viperion whipped around, pinning her with wide green eyes. “What did you…? How did you…?” He paused to take a deep breath and clear his throat. “What did you say?” 

Bright red, Marinette was also stammering. “Y-you weren’t supposed to hear that,” she muttered, staring at a spot behind his head.

Viperion just stared at her, jumping as her potted fern giggled. 

As he turned confused eyes at the plant, Marinette frowned at it and groaned. “You weren’t supposed to hear that, either.” She turned to the plant. “You’ve been caught. You might as well come out.” 

Tikki shot Marinette a look that promised they would be talking later, but hovered in front of Luka to introduce herself. 

Viperion looked back and forth between Marinette and her kwami, a look of understanding, but not surprise on his face. 

"Viperion?" Marinette took a hesitant step towards where he had dropped from the railing. "Luka?"

He blinked rapidly, trying to make sense of things in his mind. Marinette had known who he was the whole time. She'd been asking _Luka_ to keep visiting her. And now she was standing there, more and more nervous the longer he said nothing.

The color was creeping up her face and Marinette drooped. Her shoulders slumped, and she was blinking rapidly, keeping the tears at bay. "I'm…" Marinette started to apologize, but Viperion cut her off, closing the distance between them.

"I'm not surprised that you're Ladybug. But it's not Ladybug that I keep coming to see." Viperion's soft smile was at odds with the fangs on his mask, but Marinette reached up and traced the edge with one finger. 

Viperion sucked in a breath and leaned towards her. Marinette pushed up on her toes, her lips meeting his. They pulled apart, and as her eyelids fluttered open, Marinette breathed out his name. "Luka."

Resting his forehead against hers, he ran his fingers through her hair. "Do you want to go get a coffee with me after school tomorrow?"

Marinette's smile was radiant as she looked up at him, fingers splayed against his chest. "Nope."

Viperion stiffened, pulling away from her, as Marinette leaned closer. 

"But I'd love to meet Luka for coffee."

Viperion chuckled and kissed her forehead. "It's a date, then, Marinette."

Smiling up at him, Marinette traced the edges of his mask one more time. "It's a date."


End file.
